supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Rey Dedede
Para ver su aparición como luchador, véase Rey Dedede (SSBB) El Rey Dedede (King Dedede en inglés; ''デデデ大王 Dedede Daiō'' lit. Gran Rey Dedede en japonés) es un recurrente antagonista (y anti-héroe) de la [[Kirby (universo)|serie Kirby]]. Perfil El Rey Dedede es el egoísta, autoproclamado rey de Dream Land. Él ha aparecido como rival y enemigo de Kirby en muchos juegos a partir de Kirby's Dream Land. Él es un pingüino con trajes finos y una disposición codiciosa, y su arma predilecta es un martillo. Sus poderes son vagamente similares a los de Kirby, ya que es capaz de inflarse y flotar (aunque solo tiene esta capacidad a través de un riguroso entrenamiento después de su primera derrota a manos de Kirby), y aspirar a los enemigos y escupirlos a una alta velocidad como proyectiles (a diferencia de Kirby, no puede copiar la habilidad de un enemigo). Mientras que sus acciones más atroces se ven influidas por ser poseído por Dark Matter, es generalmente considerado como el principal villano de la serie Kirby. Sin embargo, un error común acerca de Rey Dedede es que él es un personaje "malvado", cuando en realidad parece ser más egoísta que malévolo, y parece tener un buen corazón. Las acciones del Rey Dedede van desde robar comida a los residentes de Dream Land (Kirby's Dream Land) a romper la Varita estelar, fuente de poder de la Fuente de los Sueños en siete pedazos (Kirby's Adventure; aunque esta última era para proteger a Dream Land de un mal desconocido). Sin embargo, no está por encima de asociarse con Kirby como un rival en ocasiones, como en Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, o Kirby y el Pincel de Poder. La relación entre Kirby y el Rey Dedede es más una competición amistosa, cada uno admirando al otro a regañadientes, y ser molestos el uno para el otro, en vez de puro odio o maldad. El Rey Dedede también parece ayudar a Kirby como un personaje jugable en Kirby's Return to Dream Land. En Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards y Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Dedede recibió su voz del creador de ambas series, Masahiro Sakurai. En Super Smash Bros. 150px|rightEn Super Smash Bros., el Rey Dedede hace un breve cameo en el fondo del escenario Dream Land. De acuerdo con el sitio oficial en japonés de Super Smash Bros., el Rey Dedede fue planeado para ser un personaje jugable, pero fue cancelado por cuestiones de tiempo. Bowser y Mewtwo también se mencionan como tales, aunque no existe otra información disponible. En Super Smash Bros. Melee En Super Smash Bros. Melee, Dedede una vez más cumple con el mismo rol que en el juego anterior. El Rey Dedede también es uno de los más de 200 trofeos disponibles que pueden ser recogidos al azar durante el juego. Descripción del trofeo (en inglés) right|90px :King Dedede :Dedede's the self-proclaimed king of Dream Land. While he says he's king, Dedede performs no administrative functions and the citizens of Dream Land continue to live as they always have. He's able to suck in air and fly like Kirby does, but only as a result of the vigorous training he undertook after being bested by Kirby. :*''Kirby's Dream Land'' (9/92) Español Dedede se ha autoproclamado rey de Dream Land. A pesar de su estatus, no realiza ninguna tarea administrativa y los ciudadanos de Dream Land continúan viviendo como siempre han hecho. Puede absorber aire para hincharse y volar como Kirby, pero sólo como resultado del continuo entrenamiento que siguió tras ser puesto a prueba por Kirby. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl 200px|right El Rey Dedede es un personaje jugable en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, convirtiéndose en el tercer personaje jugable de la serie Kirby. Él maneja su martillo en la mayoría de sus ataques normales, al igual que los Ice Climbers, y tiene ataques muy potentes con el mismo. Sus movimientos especiales son Tragar (Movimiento especial normal), Lanzamiento de Waddle Dee (Movimiento especial lateral), Súper Salto Dedede (Movimiento especial hacia arriba), y Martillo a reacción (Movimiento especial hacia abajo). Tragar es muy similar al movimiento del mismo nombre usado por Kirby, pero el Rey Dedede carece de la posibilidad de copiar habilidades. Lanzamiento de Waddle Dee le permite al rey lanzar a sus esbirros a los enemigos, a veces lanzando Waddle Doos o Gordos. También es posible que Dedede lanze cápsulas que contienen objetos. El Súper Salto Dedede es un movimiento de recuperación efectivo, enviando al Rey Dedede bastante alto en el aire, para luego estrellarse contra el suelo dañando a los enemigos. Por último, el Rey Dedede mecaniza el martillo con el Martillo a reacción. El poder del martillo se carga manteniendo pulsado el botón de ataque especial, y luego liberarlo para un poderoso ataque. El rey Dedede sufre daños después de cargarlo durante demasiado tiempo, sin embargo. Al igual que otros personajes jugables, el Rey Dedede aparece visualmente similar a como se ve en los juegos de Kirby, pero mucho mejor gráficamente. Descripción del trofeo (en español) : Rey Dedede ' E''l sedicente monarca de la increíblemente pacífica Dream Land. Hace cosas inapropiadas de un rey, como robar los víveres del reino o todas las estrellas del cielo. En el fondo no es tan malo; a veces lleva a cabo alguna que otra buena acción. Aunque él y Kirby suelen estar a la gresca, se sabe de buena tinta que han competido en buena lid en minijuegos y otras competiciones. *''GB: Kirby´s Dream Land'' *N64: Kirby 64: The Cristal Shards Descripción del trofeo (en inglés) :'''King Dedede :The self-styled king of the amazingly peaceful Dream Land. He continually does things unbecoming a king, like stealing the kingdom's food supplies or all the stars from the sky. He's not all bad, though, and sometimes performs good deeds. While he and Kirby often battle, they've been known to compete good-natured at speed-eating contests and minigames. :*''N64: Kirby's Dream Land'' :*''N64: Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Enlaces externos *Artículo sobre el Rey Dedede en Wikijuegos Véase también